Return to Hogwarts
by odyssey1
Summary: What could possibly happen to make Draco leave the wizarding world in order to live among Muggles as one of them? Will he ever be able to return? What will be the impact of the defeat of Voldemort on Snape´s life? Why don´t you just find out here?
1. Endings and beginnings

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Raincoast books and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Spoilers: to be safe – for all four books 

Author´s notes: Like every author I crave for two things – I hope to entertain the readers and to get a lot of feedback : ) So please, please, please, please make me happy and review (even if it´s just a "I read it"). 

Thank you and I hope you enjoy my little tale : ) 

_Night. A field just a few miles from Hogwarts_

   "Ooof!" 

   Severus Snape landed heavily on his back. His adversary, clad in the familiar black and red of the Death Eaters advanced on him and although the Potions master could not see the other man´s face which was hidden behind an emotionless white mask, Severus could easily imagine the triumphant smile on the Death Eater´s face. His foe advanced – slowly, savouring every moment of his victory – and raised his dark wand to mutter the forbidden "_Aveda Kedavra"_-curse to end Snape´s life or the just-as-illegal _"Cruciatus"-_curse to prolong Severus´ suffering. 

   Frantically Snape searched for his wand which had been knocked away from him during his fall but to no avail. It was nowhere to be found and that meant only one thing: he would die right here and now. In the middle of a stormy cloudburst on a muddy field just a few miles from his late home, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, surrounded by friends and foes alike. An odd feeling of detachment overcame the Potions professor as he idly wondered that this must be the moment where his life should be displaying before his eyes; but instead of the dark story that was his past something else – something powerful and unexpected – exploded into action 

   A fury of fangs and claws and grey fur threw the startled Death Eater from his feet yearning to get a bite of the man´s jugular vein. With an involuntary shudder Severus averted his eyes as his oh-so-esteemed colleague, Prof. Remus Lupin - currently in his werewolf-form, let go of his last restrains and surrendered to his bloodlust. For a short intense moment a very similar memory from Severus´ schooldays resurfaced but was pushed away almost instantly to be dealt with at another time. His friends and colleagues were dying and he _had _to find that stupid wand of his! 

                                                                                 ~*~*~*~ 

   A few yards away another ally of Dumbledore´s found himself in a desperate situation as he faced the nightmare which had haunted him for all his teenage years: Lord Voldemort. 

   It was really funny, Harry Potter thought, that after all these yearly encounters between him and his nemesis he finally had the feeling that this time would be the last one. The personal war that Voldemort had started when he had murdered Harry´s parents seventeen years ago would end tonight. One way or another. 

   The young man that Harry had been forced to grow into, gritted his teeth in determination and ran his fingers lightly over his wand. 

   "Tonight is the night that you will die, Potter!" Voldemort hissed in his uncanny high voice and his mouth distorted into a cold smile as he, as well, prepared his wand and flashed a hateful look at Harry who seemingly shrugged it off. 

   "You say that every year, Tom. Actually it has lost a lot of its dramatic flair after the first four times." Harry was determined not to show the panic which made the hairs on his back rise and concentrated on his anger instead. This…abomination!…had killed his parents! A cold smile settled on his face as he drew strength from his feelings and he returned Voldemort´s frosty gaze with a challenging one of his own. "This madness will end tonight, Voldemort. I will kill you." 

   Harry almost whispered the last sentence and as a look of surprise flashed over Voldemort´s features the same look crossed his own as he marvelled at his boldness. Where did that come from? There was no time to ponder this question as You-know-who hurled the first curse towards the teen and their voices collided under the stormy clouds. 

_   "Crucio!"  _

_   "Expallarimus!"_

   In a sudden flash of sizzling energy Harry felt his wand being pulled out of his hands and gripped it with all his strength while he witnessed Voldemort´s struggle with his own as the two wands - which both held a feather of Fawkes, Dumbledore´s phoenix, in their core - refused to openly fight each other. On which end the destructive energy of the curses would ultimately be released was up to their owners. It was a battle of minds, of wills – and Harry was determined to win. 

                                                                                 ~*~*~*~

- _On a field a few miles to the west_

   `Hekate!´ Draco Malfoy ran his long-fingered hands nervously through his thick silvery hair and resumed his silent swearing. He had no idea what to do. No, actually he had a pretty clear idea what to do but was it the right thing? He could still turn his back on everything. He could lead the Death Eater reinforcements which had been placed under his command into battle and ensure You-know-who´s victory. For once his father would be proud of him and afterwards glory, and more importantly, power would surely await him. On the other hand he could choose the side of his mentor, Severus Snape, who had been more of a father to him than his biological one could ever hope to be and march directly into the trap that he had set up with the Aurors the night before. 

   "Hekate!" Draco softly swore again. "What am I supposed to do?"

   "What´d you mean D?" the gruff voice of Vincent Crabbe interrupted his thoughts. "Aren´t we supposed to go now? You know, beat up Dumbledore and his merry band of mudblood lovers and then head for fame and glory?" A heavy hand landed on Draco´s shoulder unknowingly imitating the metaphorical weight that laid on the young man. 

   "Just a moment, Vin." Draco swallowed heavily as he tried to sound cheerful and eager. "We want to make a great entrance, don´t we?" 

   Crabbe answered with bellowing laughter and raised a heavily-muscled fist into the air. "I don´t care for entrances, D, all I want are some heads to smash! Some violence!" 

   Draco fought for a weak smile as he studied his friend thoughtfully. "There will be violence. I´m pretty sure of that. Let´s go then." 

   As the young Death Eaters cheerfully made their way for the place where the portkey was hidden nobody recognized the look of anguish and defeat on Draco´s face. 

                                                                                ~*~*~*~

   "Come on, where _are _they?" Sirius Black was clearly fed up with waiting. "I bet the little creep has wet his pants and decided to join Voldemort´s side after all." 

   "Relax. Severus vouches for young Malfoy. He will come." The sandy-haired Auror next to him assured Harry´s agitated godfather and resumed his position at the edge of the hill where he and a group of specially picked Aurors had set up a trap for the Death Eater reinforcements which were led by Draco Malfoy.

   A few moments passed in silence, then Sirius spoke up again. 

   "He´s late, Mundugus. I´m telling you he won´t come!" Black was too much of a professional to speak out loud but his annoyance was obvious. "We should leave for the real battle, for the Gods know, they need our help over there." 

   Mundugus pondered that for a moment, then nodded slowly. Malfoy had played them for a fool and had probably never intended to work with Dumbledore. He sighed deeply. Severus would be crushed when he learned of that. 

   "You´re right," he sighed. "We should…" 

   "Shhh!" Sirius shifted his weight carefully and made low sniffing noises. "They´re coming." 

   "Right then." Mundugus nodded curtly and hooted twice in order to alert his company of Aurors who silently vanished into their positions hoping to finally be able to get some revenge on Voldemort´s henchmen who had murdered so many of their loved ones. This was why they volunteered for this mission after all. 

     Tension filled the night as a lazy spray of rain splattered carelessly to the ground ignoring the troubles of Aurors and Death Eaters. Light footsteps approached carefully and were followed shortly after by a dozen heavy ones. Then there was silence. 

   Thunder grumbled in the distance and the rain got harder but to Draco Malfoy it seemed as if the whole world had been suspended in time. He could almost fool himself into thinking that he could make out every single drop of rain just like he had always tried to do as a child when he was bored or lonely in Malfoy Manor. 

   "D? Where´s the portkey?" 

   Draco turned around and faced his friend looking sad and melancholically and once again time seemed to stretch into infinity. "There is no portkey. I´m sorry," he finally whispered finding his voice uncharacteristically shaky. 

   "What?" Crabbe frowned in confusion. "But then what..? Draco you –" 

   Years from now Malfoy often wondered how his life would have turned out if he had shouted a warning or decided to defend his friend and protector but right now he was frozen. Unable to do anything but stand back and watch the madness around him unfold as dozens of Aurors – each with an own personal reason to hate the Death Eaters -  appeared out of the surrounding trees and bushes ready to take revenge for all that had been done to them in the past years. 

   In a sickening green light Crabbe vanished from Draco´s view as a nameless Auror downed the startled neophyte Death Eater with an determined "_Aveda Kedavra"_ and went on to attack the next of Voldemort´s followers.

   The rain splattered heavily on Draco´s face but still the young man was unable to move amidst the carnage, torn between relief and self-loathing. He had made his decision to betray Voldemort and end You-know-who´s reign of terror and thereby had doomed his only friends and supporters. He had done the right thing. But why did he feel so horrible? 

   `This is wrong,´ Sirius thought bitterly as he fended off another Death Eater. These were little more than children, not the bloodthirsty warriors that he had expected when he had volunteered for this mission. He was pretty sure that this wasn´t what Dumbledore had had in mind when they forged the plan! 

   "_Cru-" _

_   "Reflexio!" _Sirius bellowed before his adversary could finish his curse and with a sudden yell the attacker curled up into a tight ball and whimpered against the pain that wrecked through his body. Without sparing the downed Death Eater another glance Sirius stepped over him and with a mighty blow of his fists he yanked the next one from his feet just as he was about to attack Mundugus who flashed him a thankful smile before vanishing into the chaos once more. 

                                                                               ~*~*~*~ 

   His hair hung messily into his face and drops of perspiration matted his forehead but Harry didn´t pay any attention. His whole world was focused on the ominous creature before him, Lord Voldemort who eyed Harry hatefully with his distorting gleaming red eyes. 

   He could feel Voldemort´s presence and determination through the bond that had been formed by their wands. It felt as if needles were stuck into his scar and white-hot pain engulfed his body as he tried to return Voldemort´s piercing gaze which seemed to strip him of all his defences. Lazy whispers filled his mind as he held on to his wand and kept struggling. __

   _What do you think you´re doing, boy? You´re a child. You should not be facing the world´s most powerful wizard. Somebody else should do it. You´ve done enough, you´ve saved this world several times. You deserve a rest…you _need _a rest. You´re tried, so incredibly tired…_

   Harry struggled to keep his eyes open which had suddenly decided from a will of their own to close. `Don´t close your eyes!´ Harry instructed himself strictly but in spite of his brave words only minutes earlier Harry felt his resolve weaken and his body tire under the strain of keeping his mind from being invaded by Voldemort´s will. His arms felt as if they were made of stone and his vision became blurry from time to time although Harry told himself firmly that this was only because of the sweat that was slowly dripping into his eyes. Surely it wouldn´t hurt to blink a little? His eyes would be closed and he´d get some rest. Suddenly that seemed very appealing…

   "You are weakening." The monster hissed with a sneer and Harry shook himself out of his lethargy. "Why don´t you give up, boy?" 

   "I don´t think so, old man." There wasn´t much force behind his words and both of them sensed it. It became increasingly harder to keep his eyes open and to focus enough attention to prevent the wand from slipping through his sweaty fingers. God, he felt so winded! 

   Drawing in all of his strength Harry made one last attempt to fight off the whispers in his head which – he was sure of that – originated from Voldeort´s vile mind. `Go away!´, he chanted over and over in his head until the whole world seemed to consist of these two things: fighting off that voice and holding on to a piece of wood which connected him to one of the most dangerous individuals of the wizarding world. 

   Slow - agonizingly slow – the voice seemed to get fainter, some strength returned into his fingers and the fog that clouded his mind lifted tentatively. To weak to make his muscles obey his commands Harry thought that a smile would be a fitting reaction right now as suddenly a bolt of sheer excruciating pain hit his body draining him of the last drops of strength and drawing the breath from his lungs. Unable to form a coherent thought the boy-who-lived dropped to his knees as spasms worked their way through his lithe form and painted funny dancing red and black spots in front of his eyes. An analytical part of his mind reminded him that the range of his vision was getting smaller and smaller and from painful experience he expected to faint any time now. Keeping his eyes open had once more turned into a challenging task as Voldemort prepared to press his advantage. 

                                                                            ~*~*~*~ 

   `Yes!´ triumph flowed through the aristocratic veins of Lucius Malfoy at the sight of the annoying boy who was barely able to stand by now. His master would be very pleased, he noted with satisfaction and decided to push the Potter-boy a little further. 

   "_Intensificio Cruciatus!" _

   The boy-who-lived went to his knees like a sack of old potatoes – not that Lucius had ever seen one since the house elves took care of such things – but kept a strong grip on his wand. `It turns out that Potter´s Quidditch-training has paid off after all´, Malfoy thought with a sarcastic smirk, `The boy keeps hanging on to the wand as if it were the snitch.´ 

   But that was no problem, in fact, Lucius preferred it if his victims struggled a little. He felt that it made the thrill of the kill all the more satisfying. It was only a matter of intensifying the curse once more which would either make Potter drop the wand or lead to a lethal heart attack when the overload of impulses would wreak havoc on the boy´s body. Now just… 

   "No!" 

   The roar came as unexpected as the weight that suddenly crashed into Lucius´ ribcage throwing the man off balance and breaking his hold on the spell. He had barely time to curse as a hard fist connected with his face and a sickening crack which was immediately followed by a wave of pain told him that his nose had just been broken. Frantically Lucius tried to recall some self-defence lessons from his youth but quickly lost his train of thought as the fists hammered down on his face with growing force. Reflexively Lucius raised his hands before his face and managed to get his attacker off with a few kicks that seemed to connect quite painfully with his adversary´s  body.

   Lucius whipped onto his feet in a manner that belied his usual elegance and faced his attacker, who wearily struggled to his feet himself, for the first time. 

   "Severus?" The exclamation came out several octaves higher than he had intended but it already took all of his discipline not to gape at the Potions master with an open mouth.

   Snape didn´t bother to reply and as he had given up any hopes of finding his wand he did the only sensible thing that an unarmed Potions master faced with an extremely powerful Dark wizard could do: he hollered a war cry and resumed his attack before Malfoy could regain his senses and curse him. 

   Lucius had always suspected that there was a lot of rage bottled up inside his former ally but never had he imagined that one day he would be the receiving end of Snape´s pent up frustrations. 

   With a yelp he tried to get out of the teacher´s reach and get some help from Crabbe or Goyle but none of them were in close proximity or even anywhere within eyesight. Raising his eyes to meet the cold ones of his enemy Lucius was surprised to see Snape smile. 

   "There´s no one here to help you, Lucius," he murmured in that silky voice of his, "This is just between you and me." 

   And for the first time in his life Lucius Malfoy felt insecure. 

                                                                                ~*~*~*~ 

   Harry Potter´s eyes shot open as the pain that had worked its way through his body suddenly subsided and his mind was free once more. With a cry he renewed the grip on his wand and lunged forwards, directly at Voldemort who stood frozen in surprise at his enemy´s sudden recovery. 

   With renewed determination the teenager gritted his teeth and concentrated in order to push past the last remnants of the pain and past the voice that had mocked him. He could feel Voldemort´s mind on the other side of the bond torn between amazement and anger. Suddenly the roles had reversed and it was Harry who used the bond between their wands to influence his adversary. If Voldemort had been able to send those mocking voices to him only minutes ago – and Harry had no doubt that it had been the Dark Lord´s doing – then it was time to turn the tables and return the favour. 

   "_You´re getting tired, old man, aren´t you?" _

   A surprised ripple in their bond answered Harry and a satisfied smirk crept onto his face. This worked better than he had expected it to! `Let´s push this a little further´, Harry thought with grim determination and concentrated once more. 

   "_What makes you think you can beat me, anyway?  You weren´t able to do so back when I was a mere baby or all the other times you tried. Give up, old man, you´re yesterday´s news!" _

Harry was sure that he felt a growling over the bond and suddenly the voice which he could now identify clearly as Voldeort´s returned. 

   "_You are but a mere child, Potter!" _it hissed, "_You will die just as your parents did!" _

   That did it. Harry had barely time to realize what happened to him as a red mist of hate clouded his mind and he drew on reserves that he didn´t even know he had. 

   The bond flickered and a green light made its way from his wand to Voldemort´s who was just as startled at this unexpected development as a small – still rational – part of Harry was. The green light continued on its way and in an unspectacular puff of smoke and a short piercing cry it was all over. Voldemort was gone. 

   Panting heavily Harry fell on his knees, hands still gripping his wand so fiercely that the nails cut into his fingers and blood was dripping out of his clenched fists. Slowly thick drops of sweat made their way from his brow towards his eyes and then down his cheeks but he didn´t seem to notice. All he could think of was the fact that Voldemort was gone. Completely vanished leaving nothing but a small spot of charred earth and a burnt useless wand. 

   Harry couldn´t believe that all those years of living under the constant threat of You-know-who had suddenly ended just like that. That such a powerful being whose mere name had been able to strike so much terror had vanished silently making his death an ironical contrast to the way he had lived. Life was still full of surprises. 

   All around him the Death Eaters had witnessed the final defeat of their master and quickly decided that it was time to surrender. The war had ended. 

                                                                               ~*~*~*~

   His arms burned like fire from the constant strain that he had put on his muscles but Severus Snape refused to give up as he had done all his life. 

   "You will _not _hurt the kid!" he growled fiercely as his fists connected with Lucius Malfoy´s still form again and again. "You won´t terrorize anyone anymore!" Smash! He hit Lucius´ cheek. "No more secret meetings!" Another hit. "No more stupid codenames!" Hit. "No more lies, no more poisons, no more ruining lives…" 

   "You can stop now, Severus." A calm voice drifted along at the edge of Snape´s consciousness but it was easy to ignore it and finally give that elitist …

   "Severus!" Strong hands closed around his arms and lifted him off of Lucius ignoring Severus´ enraged struggles. "Calm down, Severus! It´s over!" 

   It was over? No, it couldn´t be. It never was! 

   "It´s over!" the voice persisted and finally Snape felt the last drops of energy leave his body and ceased struggling. "It´s over. It´s over…" The voice continued soothing him and the hands that had held him back only minutes ago reached out into a compassionate embrace offering comfort to the desperate man rocking him back and forth like a helpless child as he cried for his life which had gone so terribly wrong ever since Lucius Malfoy had made him a Death Eater. 

   He would never be able to recall for how long he had cried but when Severus raised his head once more the night had passed and a new dawn had broken. 

   "Let´s go, now." The familiar voice brought him back to the present and as he looked at his `rescuer´ Severus´ eyebrows rose to nearly meet his hairline. 

   "Minerva?" 

                                                                                  ~*~*~*~ 

   The sun was coming up and painting golden patterns on the silent field and its occupants. All of them were already cold having been claimed by the brutal struggle that had taken place here only hours ago. All safe for one who was sitting atop a rock staring around wide-eyed. 

   "I´m sorry. I´m sorry. I´m so sorry. Oh, Hekate! I should have never trusted any of them!" 

   Draco Malfoy´s face was smeared with an odd mixture of mud, blood and tears while his whole body was trembling despite the warm morning. 

   "…never trusted…they said…" The rest of his incoherent mutterings was lost as another sob escaped from his throat and he buried his head in his hands again. How could everything have gone so wrong? Crabbe and Goyle were dead. So were Zabini and Flint and too many others. And it was all his fault! 

  `No´, he suddenly thought with despair, `It has been my fault because I thought that those high-and-mighty Aurors were better than Voldemort´s Death Eaters. I believed that they actually mean what they say when they talk about their ideals. But they lied! Just like the Death Eaters did!´ 

   This time his body shook with contempt as he recalled all the meaningful conversations that had led him to believe that the Aurors were better people than the Death Eaters and  something between a laugh and a sob disrupted the silence. Both were just as evil and untrustworthy! And he had enough of them! In fact, he had enough of all of it – their false smiles, their pretence that everything was going to be alright, the way that he had been forced to live his life, they way they looked at him whenever they heard the name `Malfoy´, all of it! 

   Wiping his eyes furiously with his torn sleeve Draco took out his wand and broke it. 

   "I´ve had enough of you!" He cried into the morning. "You hear me? I´ve had enough!" He sniffed once more while some of his old pride returned. "I´m fed up. No more broken promises and prejudices for me. I´m leaving once and for all." 

   And with that he shed his robes and everything that would mark him as a wizard and shakily made his way for the next Muggle town his steps getting stronger and stronger the further he turned away from his old life. 

~ end prologue 

Comment : Please bear in mind that this is only the set-up and Draco and Snape haven´t yet been used as much as they will be in the rest of the story. So all you Draco- & Snape-fans please don´t abandon this story – there will be more of them! A LOT more… : ) 


	2. Old friends and foes

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Raincoast books and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

A/N: A big great thank you to my two reviewers **animegirl-mika **and **Ice**! I´m so glad you liked it and hereby promise to give my best. Ummm…by the way, Ice, I take this as a compliment since – as you probably know – I have written `Hogwarts under siege´. 

A huge heart-felt thank you goes out to you two! : )

- _a small cottage outside Hogsmeade, 7 years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort_

   Severus Snape, retired professor of `Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry ´ pinched his nose and took a sip of hot tea before returning his attention to the rolls of parchment in front of him. Of all the things he had expected from life being the respectable author of this generation´s most sought-after potions books and receiving fan-mail for the role that he had played in Voldemort´s downfall seven years ago had never crossed his mind. Severus shook his head in wonder and returned to his beloved potions while Sokrates, his tattered but highly cherished owl, flew down onto his shoulder and nibbled affectionately but persistently at his ear. 

   "Stop it, Sokrates." Severus murmured in his silky voice and opened an old cookie jar which was filled with black beetle eyes and handed some of them over to Sokrates who was hooting in approval. Quickly the brown owl picked them up, flew onto his perch and began munching them happily. 

   Hours passed and the comfortable study chamber was filled with nothing but the scratching sound of a quill running over parchment as well as every once in a while a contented "Hoo!" that escaped the satisfied bird.

   Snape hadn´t moved from his chair all the time as he was absorbed in the world of logic, the enticing combination of chemical and magical reactions. Absentmindedly Severus noticed that the tips of his fingers had turned blue from the ink that he had used while he had written frantically. 

   `…stir the potion until it changes it colour to a dazzling orange, add some powdered fluxweed and head for the floor since this is the part where the potion tends to blow up in your face,´ he wrote. 

   Snape wiped away a few strands of his greasy hair and smiled to himself. Explosions always reminded him of Neville Longbottom, these days Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Severus chuckled merrily as he recalled Neville´s stunned reaction after the Potions master had dedicated his first book to him. 

   "To Mr. Neville Longbottom – a constant challenge and inspiration for every Potions teacher" 

   Only few people, of course, had recognized his own twisted sense of humour in the dedication and Sokrates knew how to keep a secret. 

   Smile still fixed on his face Severus bent down over his parchments once more unwilling to let any more memories distract him. The book had to be finished in a week so that it could be used by the beginning of the new school term and Severus still had a lot of editing to do.   

   Suddenly a searing pain from the dark mark on his left arm violently interrupted his musings. 

   `It hasn´t hurt like that in years!´  Severus thought while he felt the hairs on the back of his neck go rigid and Sokrates nervous fluttering. Something was wrong. Deadly wrong. 

                                                              ~*~*~*~

   Snape listened attentively but couldn´t make out a sound. It was more like a feeling that a storm was about to come. He gripped his wand lightly and with practised ease and slid out of his chair precious hours of work forgotten as the familiar rush of going into battle ran over him and adrenalin flooded through his veins. 

   All senses alert Severus reached for a red phial and dropped a little of its content on his fingers, then rubbed the sense-sharpening-potion onto his ears and around his eyes. A  stinging sensation ensued and the world seemed to get into focus. He could clearly hear…nothing? That was odd. Those stupid birds in front of his house usually sang at full force but now it seemed as if the world had come to a stop. Even the wind had stopped howling. He decided to…

   Severus saw a sudden movement to his right then he felt nothing but pain. The faded mark of the Death Eaters on his left arm was clear once again as he writhed on the floor in agony. Blurry figures invaded his line of sight and bent over him. Their black robes billowed around them and their faces were hidden behind chalk-white masks as they drew their wands and pointed them at Snape. 

   "Punishment for the traitor…the traitor must be punished…punished he will be, Master!" they murmured as they closed in on the helpless Potions Master whose eyes suddenly widened in recognition: the Death Eaters must have returned after all those years! Was Voldemort as well..? 

   White hot pain engulfed him mixed with the monotonous chants of "punishment…traitor…punishment…punishment!" 

   As Severus Snape lost the fight to remain conscious Sokrates sat on the tree right in front of the window and watched everything. He hooted sadly as the black men threw the slumped form of his human friend over their shoulders and retreated silently. Sokrates followed their movements from one room to the other careful not to be detected and frantically triing to memorize everything about them. He knew that a lonely owl wouldn´t stand a chance against them but he also knew someone who did. Someone who must be informed as soon as possible and who would free his friend. As soon as the Death-Eaters disapparated outside the house Sokrates gave a last determined "Hooo!" and departed northwards – to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

                                                              ~*~*~*~

- _a few days later in the heart of London _

   Rain was pouring down on him as he fumbled clumsily with the keys trying in vain to make his freezing fingers obey his commands as well as straining his eyes to make out the lock through the darkness of the night. Why did the street lamps always have to be broken? 

Tentatively he moved his fingers over the lock like a blind man trying to feel the keyhole while he cursed under his breath. 

   Ah! There! A `click!´ reverberated through the night and his dark wet figure slipped into the house. Gripping his bags tightly he made his way up to his flat and promised himself once more that he would talk to the caretaker in the morning. The elevator had to be fixed! No more discussions! 

   Wearily he started climbing up the staircase careful not to bang his bags against the banister and listening to his own cracking joints. 

   `Put the discs away, prepare clothes for tomorrow, undress, bed, sleep.´ he silently chanted hoping to keep his eyes from dropping before he reached his flat. Just one more floor… 

   He didn´t bother to stifle a yawn as he unlocked the door (thankfully the lamps in the floor worked, although they tended to flicker) and opened it. 

   "Malfoy," came a soft voice from his favourite chair. 

   Draco´s eyes widened as long forgotten reflexes reawakened and adrenaline shot through his veins. Had he been found out? How could that be? He had been sure that none of the surviving Death Eaters would ever find him! 

   "Who are you and what are you doing in my flat?" Draco asked in a deceivingly calm voice. 

   "You know me." 

   And with that the figure stepped into the light and the former Slytherin´s breath caught in his throat. 

   "Potter?" 

                                                              ~*~*~*~ 

   The intruder was indeed Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived and the man who had defeated Voldemort. For a moment Draco felt like a schoolboy again. He imagined the draughty corridors of Hogwarts and the endless war of harmless and not-so-harmless pranks that had raged between them. The complete and utter loathing that he had felt for Dumbledore´s favourite pupil. 

   "You have a nice flat." Potter smiled tentatively and Draco´s suspicions rose. His school-time-nemesis getting into all the trouble of finding him just to compliment him on his flat? Unlikely. 

   "What do you want, Potter." Draco sneered not even pretending to be sociable or polite. 

    Harry sighed. Dumbledore had warned him that this wouldn´t be easy but for some strange reason he had volunteered to bring Malfoy back. Maybe he felt that after all this time they could finally end their rivalry or maybe just because he was curious to find out what had happened to his former enemy. Looking up he met Draco´s stormy grey eyes and decided to keep to the truth. 

   "Dumbledore sent me. You need to come back." 

   For a moment Malfoy was speechless and had the situation not been so dire Harry would have laughed out loud at his puzzled expression. Then Draco´s eyes grew angrier and the man paled even more than Harry would have thought possible. His lips were pressed together to a thin line and a vein on his temple pounded ominously showing just how hard Malfoy tried to keep his composure. 

   "Get out." Draco hissed and grabbed Harry by the collar dragging him towards the door. "Get the hell out of my life!" 

   "Draco! Listen! I have to…" 

   "You have to GET OUT!" 

   Malfoy was rapidly loosing control and his barely suppressed rage quickly turned into completely-not-suppressed-rage as his voice grew louder with each word and his hands started trembling in anger. "LEAVE!" 

   By now the level of noise had obviously become too much for the neighbours and Mrs. Beans whose flat was just under Draco´s pounded furiously at the ceiling. 

   "Keep it down, young man!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Some people are trying to sleep!" 

   Momentarily both men were distracted in their argument and Harry had to smile to himself as he imagined Draco Malfoy, once the powerful heir to the Malfoy family fortune, having problems with his neighbours. The woman sounded worse than his own aunt Petunia and for a short moment he felt sorry for Draco. 

   "Which part of leave didn´t you understand, Potter?" Malfoy sneered and Harry felt the pang of regret for him vanish quickly. 

   "Why don´t you just stop being such a prat and listen to me for a moment!"

   "Because nothing you can say is of any interest to me! I´m finished with you all, Potter! Why don´t you get this into that thick head of yours?" 

   Catching Harry a bit off guard as he wanted to reply Draco seized the opportunity and pushed the black-haired man further towards the door intent on throwing him out forcefully if there was the need to do so. "Now get…!" 

   "Snape has been kidnapped!" 

   Draco came to a sudden halt still gripping Harry´s collar with one hand and fighting off the slender wizard with the other. "What?" he croaked, his voice suddenly devoid of any anger as sorrow for the man that had been like a father to him engulfed Draco. "How?" 

   Harry used Malfoy´s perplexed state to pry his hands loose from his clothes and took a few steps away from him. "Do you still want me to leave?" he asked in a calm voice. 

   Draco opened and closed his mouth without making a sound then cleared his throat and tried again. "No, I…this can´t be…are you sure, Potter?" 

   Harry nodded solemnly and felt the compassion for his former enemy returning. Somehow he had never pictured Draco to be able to care about anybody else than himself but right now concern was clearly written all over Malfoy´s face making him forget all of his anger.

   Draco was obviously struggling to regain some sort of composure as he absentmindedly fumbled with zipper of his jacket and wondered what mess his mentor had gotten himself into this time. Snape had always been the only one who had been completely honest with him. At least he had to find out what had happened to him. Draco owed him that much so he made a decision. 

   "Would…," Draco addressed Harry once more in a much calmer voice. "Would you like to have some tea, Potter?" 

                                                             ~*~*~*~ 

   Ten minutes later Harry found himself in Draco´s favourite chair once again, in front of him a cup of steaming aromatic `Earl Grey´-tea and a couple of dry biscuits on Malfoy´s shaky living room-table. 

   "So you say that the dark mark was hanging over Severus´ house when you reached it?" Draco inquired looking intently at Harry. 

   "Yes," Potter nodded. "Sokrates - you know, Snape´s scrawny owl - arrived at Hogwarts about twelve o´clock just after lunch had started and went directly for Albus. They went to his office instantly and a few minutes later they sent for me." 

   Draco bit his lips and stared intently at Harry finding it somehow fitting that Potter worked at Hogwarts as a teacher now. "Go on." He urged him. 

   "Sokrates was very upset and Fawkes – do you remember Albus´ phoenix?" 

   "Yes, yes. What happened then?" 

"Well, Fawkes seemed to be able to make sense of Sokrates´ wild hooting and don´t ask me how but somehow he told Albus who grew very worried himself. To make this short…" 

   Draco sighed ironically at that and Harry looked a little put off for a moment then caught himself. 

   "To make this short Sokrates said that Snape had been attacked by four men who were clad in black and wore white masks. They overpowered Prof. Snape and disapparated with him while muttering about a betrayal or something like that. Then Sokrates went to Hogwarts to get help. Does anything of this ring a bell?" 

   Draco stared darkly at his tea pot. "We both know what that sounds like." He drew in a shaky breath and shook his head wearily. "I can´t believe that the Death Eaters are back. I thought they were all in dead or in Azkaban." 

   "They are." Harry agreed. "I´ve contacted Ron and he has checked the information for me. None of them has escaped. Whoever these idiots are, they´re not the original Death Eaters." 

   Draco took another sip of his rapidly cooling tea. "Go on, Potter. What did you do after Sokrates had told you everything?" 

   "We - that means Albus, Sokrates and me - went to Hagrid´s and apparated to Snape´s house in Hogsmeade. When we got there the dark mark was hanging over it and I´m telling you – it was authentic! Albus recognized it as the original one and so did I. Anyway, we went inside save for Sokrates who was getting slightly hysterical and waited outside with Hagrid." 

   Harry sighed deeply as if fighting off an unpleasant memory then resumed his tale. 

   "Everything seemed to be untouched. I half expected Snape to appear and yell at us for disturbing him. Anyway, we searched everything for clues but couldn´t find anything save for…but it didn´t seem important at that time…" 

   "What is it Potter?" 

   "It was so calm. There was not a sound. You couldn´t even hear the leaves of the trees rustle…it was as if someone had placed a bubble over the house and put it into suspended animation." 

   The men shared a concerned look since neither of them had ever heard of such a thing but both felt uneasiness creep up their backs.  

   "And what will happen now?" Draco finally broke the silence. 

   Harry shrugged. "Ron and a few other Aurors are there and looking into this mystery. Right now they should be searching the house. We´ll meet at Dumbledore´s in the morning and I guess this is where you´ll find out more." 

   Malfoy raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Wait, wait, wait. Just what gives you the idea that I´d accompany you to Hogwarts?" 

   "You´ve heard what happened! I mean, he was your mentor, for Blimey´s sake! You owe it to him to help! Come back and work with the Aurors!" 

   Draco tensed at the word `Auror´ and for a short moment he was back in the middle of a muddy field watching Crabbe fall in a flash of green light. Blood and rain and mud and pain was all around him. 

   "No," he whispered. 

   "What do you mean `no´? You _have _to come!" 

   "No!" Draco felt his heart pound rapidly against his chest as the memories were threatening to overwhelm him and took a few deep calming breaths while Harry watched him with a puzzled expression. 

   "Why not?" 

   "I just…can´t." 

   Harry frowned in confusion and stared thoughtfully at his empty tea cup. Being the sensitive person that he was the young man realized that something was troubling Draco but that the Slytherin would not talk about it. Harry thoughts raced. Dumbledore had been adamant that Draco´s help was needed and quite frankly, Potter had expected Malfoy to be hostile and impolite but he had failed to imagine how anybody could decline such a direct call for help from Dumbledore. With a frustrated `Hmpf!´ Harry decided to try persuading him in another way while a sarcastic voice in his head noted `A Gryffindor trying to persuade a Slytherin into doing something he doesn´t want to! Good luck!´ 

   Meanwhile Draco stared intently at his hands evading Harry´s gaze for the first time since they had met again. "It´s simply not possible, Potter. I´m sorry." 

   He sounded honest enough to Harry making him hope that perhaps Draco did want to come but something was holding him back. "Draco," he started testing the grounds anew. "No obligations will result from it, I swear. Just come and listen to what Albus has to say. There can be no harm in that, can it?" 

   Draco raised his suspicious glance and his inner fight was clearly visible in his troubled grey eyes. Something seemed to draw him back to Hogwarts but at the same time something just as powerful seemed to keep him away from it. Harry waited silently but the fight inside Draco continued. 

   After a while Malfoy finally sighed – half in relief, half in resignation – and nodded slowly. "I´m just going listening to Dumbledore, Potter. Nothing more, nothing less. And when he´s done I´m leaving again." 

   "No one will hold you back," Harry nodded. This was better than nothing. 

   Together they left the flat and made their way down to the sleeping street silently awaiting the Knight Bus. 

                                                              ~*~*~*~ 

Next chapter : Draco talks to Dumbledore, we find out what has become of Hermione and get some information about Snape´s new situation! 

Comment : If you want to want me to e-mail you when I update just say so and leave your e-mail-address. Thank you : ) 


	3. You can´t go home again, or can you?

Disclaimer: see prologue 

A/N: Whoa! What a response! Thank you all so very much! There are no words to express my happiness so I did the next best thing: giving in to the huge motivation boost that you provided and writing the next chapter  : ) 

Thanks a lot! You´re all absolutely wonderful! 

   Dumbledore´s office hadn´t changed one bit, Draco thought as he sat stiffly in one the large plush chairs in front of the headmaster´s enormous, claw-footed desk. Behind it sat Albus Dumbledore himself, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses which danced on the back of his long nose with every word. 

   "Sherbet lemon, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked in a pleasant voice offering a few to his reluctant guest who merely shook his head. "Ah, well," Dumbledore sighed and popped one into his own mouth. "It´s good to see you again although I wish we could have met under different circumstances. I believe you´ve had a nice trip from London?" 

   Draco nodded curtly not bothering to reply which dimmed the merry twinkle in Dumbledore´s eyes to a sad glimmer. So the Malfoy boy was being uncooperative, the headmaster thought with a sigh and readjusted his spectacles. Being away from the wizarding world had changed  the young man in front of him, Dumbledore mused, although there were some traits of character that nothing could ever erase from a Malfoy. For example there was the trademarked sneer that had found its way onto Draco´s face and the cold, steely eyes which reflected his keen intellect. Next to that, of course, the boy had grown into a man who bore a frightening resemblance to his father with his lean body, pale complexion and carefully styled silvery hair. Apparently young Mr. Malfoy was as vain among the Muggles as he had been when he had attended Hogwarts all those years ago, Dumbledore thought and an amused smile lit up his features and the twinkle in his eyes returned as he watched Malfoy fighting desperately to suppress his curiosity and impatience. It was time to give the lad something to think about.

   "No doubt you want to know more about Severus´ abduction." The headmaster began anew and Draco nodded almost imperceptibly while leaning forward carefully, his expression saying `Get on with it already, old man!´. Once more Dumbledore found himself smiling. 

   "I´m sure that Harry has already told you everything that he knows about it but we haven´t been lazy in the meantime! Mr. Ronald Weasley and his sister are currently in the Ministry of Magic researching every case from the past seven years which might have something to do with the Death Eaters and Prof. Longbottom is fetching up Miss Granger from St. Mungo´s. We´ll all meet – " 

   "What?" 

   Dumbledore paused at the look of pure astonishment that was plastered on Malfoy´s face. The elegant young man was staring at him wide-eyed his mouth making a perfectly round `O´.  

   "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" The headmaster asked amusedly, barely able to contain the pearls of laughter that bubbled up inside him. `Oh! You are a bad headmaster!´ Dumbledore reprimanded himself, `You can´t resist teasing him, can you?´ 

   "Granger is in St. Mungo´s? I always knew she must be crazy." Draco mumbled. "That´s the only explanation. Nobody can learn as much as she did without being…" 

   Now that was enough to make Dumbledore´s last restraints crumble and the long thin man broke out laughing while Draco eyed him suspiciously as if he wasn´t sure about the headmaster´s sanity as well. 

   "She´s not…" Dumbledore tried to speak but another burst of giggles interrupted him. "She isn´t mad, Mr. Malfoy." The headmaster finally gasped while wiping away a few tears. "Miss Granger works there, as a mind-healer. She figured that after learning everything there was to learn, life presented only one more challenge to her – learning how the mind of a human being works." 

   "Oh." Draco said, suddenly feeling very stupid. Then he felt familiar anger surging through his veins and glared at Dumbledore. "Why am I here?" he demanded. "I´ve got better things to do than listen to the life-story of some mud-," he stopped himself at Dumbledore´s glare, "-of some witch. In case you´ve forgotten – I left the wizarding world and if you can´t offer me further information about Severus - I´m gone." 

   `My, the lad is tense,´ Dumbledore thought and nodded getting serious once more. "I understand, Mr. Malfoy. Please sit down again." He gestured to Draco who had already gotten up from his chair ready to leave his office. "Sit down." The headmaster repeated and with a last frown Draco complied. "Like I said, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Miss Granger and a few others are going to meet in a few hours to compare notes – for the lack of a better expression. Right now Severus´ house is surrounded by Aur- … ministry associates so that nobody can get in and no evidence can be manipulated. We´ll decide our next steps in a few hours and I felt that you had the right to take part in that. I know how much you mean to Severus."

   Draco nodded and as the headmaster gently led him to a room where he could refresh himself he wondered idly where the stinging sensation in his eyes and the warm wet drops on his cheeks came from and fervently wished that Severus was still alive. Still, Dumbledore´s hand on his shoulder felt comforting in an odd and unexpected sort of way.

                                                               ~*~*~*~ 

   Severus Snape awoke in darkness. He was lying on a stone floor feeling its coldness creeping into his body and chilling him to the bone. He moaned softly and hoped that none of his captors had heard him or they would take it as a sign of his weakness. Severus lay still for a moment listening attentively. Something was dripping in the distance and the rhythmic sounds of the drops – followed shortly after by a soft echo – threatened to lull him into an unhealthy sleep. He shook his head in determination and shortly after regretted it as searing pain flooded through his skull. `Galloping Gorgons!´ he thought with clenched teeth, `that was unpleasant.´ Snape was no stranger to pain as he had had his share of it during his spying days but he had to admit to himself that the past seven years had made him comfortable. He was no Cornelius Fudge - heaven forbid! – but he wasn´t the young man that he had been once either. Grunting Severus shook his head once more, though this time more carefully and heaved himself into a sitting position. As soon as the world had stopped spinning he would be able and willing to investigate his new surroundings. No matter how long Snape had been out of the game, there were some things that he would never forget and he was determined to use them.            

                                                                 ~*~*~*~

   Being back was comforting and aggravating at the same time. Of course, he had only come back to learn more about Severus´ abduction, Draco thought, but an annoying voice in the back of his head told him that this was what he had been waiting for all these years. Could it be possible that he had actually yearned to come back? `No!´ Draco decided with a shudder as he recalled Crabbe´s face on that fateful night. His friends, Crabbe and Goyle and so many others, had died because of him! Because he had…

   Draco felt sick and sat down heavily on the large bed in the cold chamber that Dumbledore had led him into. Sighing he put his head in his hands and drew his legs close sitting on the edge of the bed like a little boy. What was he supposed to do? Severus needed help, that much was clear but could he bear it to return? Even if it was only for a short time? 

   A soft voice interrupted Draco´s musings as a small creature with bat-like ears approached carefully. "M-Master Malfoy?" 

   Draco raised his head and stared blankly at the intruder. "Who…?" Then his eyes got as big as saucers and an unexpected smile lit up his face. "Dobby?" 

   The house-elf nodded furiously and nervously tugged on the odd combination of clothes that he liked to call his uniform. The tiny creature raised his high-pitched voice once more as he started to tremble. "Master Malfoy-" he squeaked, fear evident in his enormous green eyes, "Dobby thought you were dead. Are…are you here to…punish Dobby?" The house-elf finished in a terrified voice. 

   "Why would I…?" Draco started but was interrupted once more as Dobby started smashing his head into the wall wailing miserably. 

   "Dobby shouldn´t have left! He thought that the young Master would be safe without him but he was wrong! Dobby deserves to be punished for letting the young Master vanish! Please punish Dobby, Master Malfoy!" 

   Draco sat on the bed without moving as suddenly the answer to Dobby´s odd – well `odder´ than usual – behaviour dawned on him. "Dobby, I´m not Lucius." 

   Dobby didn´t seem to hear a word and proceeded punishing himself helplessly falling back into a behaviour that he had thought he´d abandoned years ago while Draco felt himself getting impatient. 

   "Stop it this instant!" Draco hissed in a low determined voice faintly marvelling at the fact how easily he slipped back into his old role. "I´m not Lucius, you silly elf." Draco made a grab towards his belt to retrieve his wand and realized with a start that he didn´t have it anymore. He had broken it seven years ago on a deserted field when he had left. 

   However, Draco did not have much time to reminisce about it as he suddenly felt two slim arms close around his waist as an overjoyed house-elf hugged him as tightly as he could. 

   "Let go!" Draco snarled and struggled against the arms which bore an unexpected strength. He hated to be touched! He hated being too close to other people! "Aren´t you supposed to be Potter´s fan?" He asked in an icy voice. 

   Dobby froze and slid away from the former wizard, an embarrassed expression on his ugly face. "Dobby does like Mr. Potter, Sir," he squeaked in his high voice that had always annoyed Draco, "But Dobby saw you grow up from a wee little lad to the great wizard that you are now!" 

   Draco winced. `Wrong on both calls,´ he thought since he had hardly ever been a `wee lad´  and certainly wasn´t a great wizard now. Not that he wanted to be one, mind you. 

   "Why are you here, Dobby?" The young man inquired and the house-elf threw out his chest importantly. 

   "Master Dumbledore has sent Dobby to fetch you, Sir. He trusts Dobby enough to let him lead you to a secret meeting." 

   "Lead the way, then." Draco sighed hoping that his brief return into the wizarding world would be over soon, before the feeling of insecurity about where he belonged spread even further.         

                                                               ~*~*~*~ 

   Their `council of war´ as Ron Weasley liked to call it, took place in a turret in the west wing of the castle which reminded him eerily of the old Gryffindor common room. Like his childhood-headquarter in which he had planned so much mischief , this room was round with large windows against which the rain drummed in a steady rhythm and enormous fluffy armchairs next to a fireplace which illuminated the room with red and golden sparks of fire. But despite the warmth from the fire and the hot cup of chocolate that he held in his hands Ron still felt shivers of cold running up and down his spine as he had done ever since he had left the Ministry leaving his sister there to continue their investigation. 

   "Ron? Do you want me to get you a blanket? You look cold." 

   `Dear Harry´, Ron thought with a smile. Despite the fact that Harry could put up a fierce fight when the need arose, the-boy-who-lived had a protective streak inside him that was only rivalled by Mrs. Molly Weasley´s . "I´m fine, Harry. Thank you." 

   Potter didn´t seem convinced but at the same moment the door opened with a creaking sound and Albus Dumbledore, Dobby and Draco Malfoy entered, the latter looking as if he were suffering greatly by enduring their presence. On his shoulder sat Sokrates, Snape´s scrawny owl and the only witness of the abduction. 

   "Good evening, gentlemen." Dumbledore smiled and went straight for a large purple armchair. "Or should I rather say `good night´ as we meet right in the middle of it. I take it you all still know each other." He waved to Draco who was making his way to an elegant green chair. "Mr. Malfoy here is taking a little `out-time´ from his life as a Muggle and has agreed to help us during this meeting." 

   Ron and Harry nodded as Harry had already told his friend all about Draco´s extravagant choice of living. Malfoy nodded curtly into their general direction as a greeting and slithered into his armchair gracefully accepting a cup of tea from Dobby. 

   "Harry has just taken over for Madam Hooch who has retired last year to `re-live her wild years´ as she put it." Dumbledore continued and Harry smiled shyly while Draco raised a perfect eyebrow. 

   "I thought you wanted to become a professional Quidditch player? Were all teams too afraid to take Potter-the-trouble-magnet?"  

   Ron´s ears turned pink and the tall man threw out his chest before Harry even got a chance to reply. "He _has been_ a professional player. He even played for England and won the champion´s cup five years in a row!" 

   Malfoy looked as if he had swallowed a lemon but nevertheless snarled back. "And why did you stop, Potter? Was avoiding the adoring masses too much stress for you?" 

   "No," Harry answered calmly. "I felt I needed to come home. To Hogwarts." 

   That seemed to strike a chord in Draco and the former Slytherin failed to reply and averted his eyes. 

   "Let´s continue with our introduction, shall we?" Dumbeldore proceeded with twinkling eyes and a warm smile. "Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic and we´re all very proud of him." He beamed and Ron stared back with a slightly puzzled expression on his face, opening his mouth to object. He wasn´t just working for the ministry! He was an Auror! And one of their best, too!

   "This is why he and his sister had the opportunity to look into some things for us. What have you found, Mr. Weasley?" The headmaster quickly proceeded stopping Ron from even making a sound. Dumbledore eyed Ron intently urging the younger man to trust him and keep quiet and the Auror nodded almost imperceptibly. Dumbledore would have his reasons and Ron had learned to trust the headmaster´s instincts. 

   In his chair Draco Malfoy watched them with an interested glimmer in his eyes while Sokrates proceeded to empty Draco´s tea all on his own. 

                                                               ~*~*~*~ 

   `They have left me in my own clothes,´ Severus Snape noted with satisfaction. `Amateurs!´ He did a quick search through his pockets and sleeves and noted with a pang of disappointment that his wand was missing. He really had a talent to get into all kind of trouble without his wand! Thankfully the pounding in his head had subsided soon enough only to be replaced by…pounding again?  

   Severus staggered to his feet and closed his eyes to sharpen his other senses. There was a pounding sound coming from the outside of his cell. It was closing in on him and any second now…ah, yes! 

   Suddenly light filled the cold, damp room and Severus blinked against the dazzling brightness. 

   "Traitor!" An ominous voice announced and two black-clad thugs appeared and took hold of his arms with iron grips. Slowly Severus´ eyes began to readjust to the light and the Potions Master blinked at his captors as he was dragged out into a freezing stony corridor.  

   "You´re doing this wrong, you know." Snape noted in a voice that he usually reserved for stupid pupils. 

   His captors proceeded on their way, quietly following a smaller person whose chalk-white mask differed somewhat from the others´, clearly indicating a higher rank. 

   "You´re doing it completely wrong, really." Snape persisted, determined to get a reaction from those black-clad loonies. Anything that would get him more information. "No respectable Death Eater would transport their captives like that." 

   They entered a small room with stone walls and a wooden chair onto which they threw Severus. 

   The small leader raised his wand and suddenly a spray of ropes came out of its tip and fastened themselves around Severus, pinning his hands to his sides and binding him to the chair. 

   "What do you use Jobberknoll feathers for?" Their small leader asked in an oily voice. 

   Severus stared at him. What were they doing? Making a potions quiz with him? Stern eyes behind the mask bore themselves into his and Snape sighed. "You should have learned that in school. It´s elemental. I fail to imagine how you passed our O.W.L.´s without knowing that." 

   "What do you use Jobberknoll feathers for?" The leader asked again, tension evident in his every movement. 

   Severus threw him an exasperated look. "It´s an indigent of memory and truth serums." 

   The small Death Eater nodded and scribbled something onto a block. Then he turned his attention back to Snape. "What do you do with tubeworms?" He asked in a threatening voice. 

   Severus rolled his eyes. "Be serious for a moment! You captured me to ask some silly questions about potions? Why didn´t you just buy a book?" 

   A sharp pain surged through Snape as a huge Death Eater backhanded him brutally across the face, drawing blood with his hard gloves. "Answer him!" He bellowed in a gruff voice but before Severus had a chance to react the leader started screeching hysterically. 

   "You fool!" He howled, "The master said that we need him alive and well! How is he going to brew that potion for us if…" He stopped and clasped his gloved hands over his mouth cursing himself for his stupidity. Still, his outbreak had an effect on the other henchmen as they retreated a few steps while the `leader´ approached Severus once more and bent forward until their noses almost touched. 

   "What do you do with tubeworms?" He hissed in a low voice.

   Snape smiled lazily and made himself as comfortable as you could get when you´re tied to chair while his hands vanished in his pockets. "Since I am the Potions Master here," Snape drawled in a bored voice, "Wouldn´t it be prudent if I ask the questions?" 

   With a sudden movement Severus produced some odd looking substances from his pockets and threw them at the `leader´ whose robe was stained by them. He looked down at it with an incredulous expression, then back at Severus. 

   "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, half-mocking and half-insecure as he took in the concentratedok on Snape´s face who was muttering under his breath.

   Suddenly Snape kicked out with his untied legs and the Death Eater staggered several feet away. 

   "_Incendio!_" Severus bellowed and the substances on the `leader´s´ robes burst into flames sending him into hysterical howling. 

   "Put it out! Put it out!" he hollered and jumped onto the hem of his robes in hope of suffocate the fire. Next to him a huge Death Eater stared around wildly in search of water while another one was having trouble holding back his laughter at the undignified sight of his superior. To more of them were swinging their wands wildly but ineffectively as Severus kept as calm as possible and began working on his ropes. If he could get them loose…

   "_Extinquo!_" A low voice suddenly boomed and the flames went out instantly as did the chaotic activity and the room fell silent but for the distinct sound of clapping hands. 

   "Very good, Prof. Snape," the figure that had appeared in the doorframe continued, "I am most impressed." The tall Death Eater slid into the room, his long black robes billowing behind him and his silver mask sending shivers of fear through the small room. 

   "Thank you for putting out the fire, Master Nimrod," the `leader´ kneeled before his Master and pointed at Snape who was watching everything with rapt interest. "I was merely testing him, Master. I had to see whether he possessed enough knowledge…" 

   "Quiet!" Nimrod snarled and took Snape´s chin into his hand forcing the Potions Master to look into his eyes. "Of course he knows enough. The dear professor is the world´s capacity on potions and he will not disappoint us. He _will _brew the potion which will bring our cherished Lord back! Lord Voldemort will live again!" 

At this moment Severus decided that he should have stayed in bed today. 

Comments: 

· **Demeter**: I still love your name : ) ;I share your view of the Aurors which is why I wanted to show some of them in a different light. Whether all of them are as self-righteous as they seem remains to be seen. After all, we just learned that Ron is an Auror, too… 

· **Gagou**: Does the end justify the means? If you think so, you belong into Slytherin, I believe : ) ; You´re right, I wrote the prologue completely new to have a background for the story while I used parts of the former chapter one for this chapter one again (confusing, huh?). But don´t fear: there won´t be any more repetitions. Right now I´m working on my newest challenge – finding names for my chapters and revealing a bit more about Snape´s captors! 

· **Ice**: Wow! You said `delightful´ and `lovely´. The author blushes deeply and hops around in an undignified but very happy way! Thank you a lot for that kind review and for putting the link of this story into your favourites. That´s just so amazing :D 

· **Caius Julius**: Ave! Thank you for your nice review. We´re both in luck I think – because I just love to write stories where Gryffindors and Slytherins are forced to work together, especially Harry and Draco. They´re unbeatable if they don´t kill each other first ; )

· **TotallyMe**: I´m glad that you like it so far and please don´t hesitate to tell me as soon as anyone acts out of character. I´m constantly re-reading the original books to keep the feeling for the characters like Mrs. Rowling created them although I have trouble picturing Draco as anything else but very sexy. : ) 

· **animegirl**-**mika**: Since you liked my `thank you´, here´s another one for you and it´s just as heart felt: THANK YOU : ) It´s a wonderful feeling to know that people read this story and even have as much fun reading it as I have while I´m writing it. I hope you liked this chapter as well. 

· **Star**: It´s great to have you along for the ride! I´ve got some twists and turns planned as well as a little mystery which you can solve just like you did in `Hogwarts under siege´. It´ll all be revealed in the last chapter, of course. Thanks a lot for your nice review. 

· **Star magic**: Hi! Thank you for reviewing. This story can be read as a continuation of `Hogwarts under siege´ and I may address things that have been left open there (such as Hermione´s unusual hatred of Slytherins). On the other hand `Return to Hogwarts´ is completely understandable even if someone hasn´t read `Hogwarts under siege´. Do you want it to be more of a continuation of `Hogwarts under siege´? I´m open to suggestions. 


End file.
